Boiler Room
The boiler room is a location in Chapter 2 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. This is where Jack Fain in his "Swollen Jack" form is first encountered as well as a office with his audio log inside. Background As the name would imply, the Boiler room was built to maintain temperature throughout the entirety of the studio itself. It's a long tunnel flooded with ink, with several gaps in the walls that have objects in them such as Jack Fain's audio log. In the utility station, there are two machines with levers that lift and drops a lift with crates on it. There is also an inaccessible room where Sammy's shadow is encountered. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2: The Old Song After activating the ink flow from Sammy's sanctuary, Henry must find a valve to access Sammy's office. Following the Infirmary, he enters the flooded sewers , he will see two planks with Swollen Jack behind them. Henry must breaks the planks, and chase Swollen Jack into the sewers, until he comes across the machines. Henry must then pull the left lever to lift the crates, then lure Jack under the crates, and pull the other lever to crush him and get the valve. It should be noted that there is a hidden area when Henry first enters the area, he can see Sammy's shadow. However, after obtaining the valve, he disappears. Trivia * When using hacks while teleporting to the inaccessible area where Sammy is currently at, the light-lamp is not visible despite the existing light shining at Sammy. The Wandering Sin cutout was not found either. * A pair of boots found in the small room with Jack Fain's audio log are recycled from the older model of the dead Boris clone in ''Chapter 1's'' prototype. ** The same goes to the small room with the costume closet in Chapter 4. ** The sewers did not appear in old updates of Chapter 2 before the update from Chapter 4's release. * Using the seeing tool on the "SING WITH ME" text reveals another message: "I DON'T SING WITH PSYCHOS". Map Audio Gallery BENDY CH 2 AND CH 4.png WereAllSinners.jpg|The entrance of the sewers. BlockedHall.jpg|Flooded Sewers other side way being blocked. SammySewer.jpeg|Sammy's shadow seen in the Sewer. ShadowSammySewerHack.png|Sammy in his monster form after hack. SammyInSewers.jpg|Henry hacking to Sammy. WhereAreTheDuckies.png|A view of one of the sewers from the pipe. JackFainBehindtheboards.jpg|Swollen Jack behind the back inside the Sewers. JackHiding.png|Jack hiding into ink after discovered by Henry. Snapshot - 50.png|The sewers from the trailer. RIPJack.png|Swollen Jack's remains along with his hat after he gets smashed by Henry. Snapshot - 39.png|Ditto. Snapshot - 38.png|Ditto. MinerDistort.png|The utility station during the Miner Searcher's death. 20180501121626 1.jpg ILoveTheQuiet.png|Jack Fain's workplace. Jack.png|Swollen Jack's introduction. UtilityAccess.png|The Utility Access station. SingWithMe.png|The utility station from the sewers. Singwithme.png|The "SING WITH ME" text that appears in the utility station. Sheep will slaugher decal.png|The "THE SHEEP WILL COME TO SLAUGHTER" text that appears in the hallway. All sinners decal.png|The "DOWN HERE WE'RE ALL SINNERS" text that appears in the hallway. Whatsthatsmell.png|The secret "WHAT'S THAT SMELL?" message written by the large pipe. Idontsingwithpsychos.png|The secret "I DON'T SING WITH PSYCHOS" message written over the "SING WITH ME" message. Category:Locations Category:BATIM locations